campaignsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Jaywin
Hi Jaywin, Don't forget to add the Tabs template to the other pages for each candidates so people can navigate around with a consistent set of links. Chadlupkes 00:52, 24 June 2007 (UTC) Hey Waz up, This will be a great place to organize =) Hey From - Rydax Hey.. Did some more editing tonight. I added a new tab for links to polls and websites and such. Just starting to work on it as I gather more sites. Feel free to edit it as you see fit. I've never done any wikia editing before, last night is my first time. I'm just guessing at what to do because I don't know any of the commands yet. Debates Jay, can I get your help to put up videos from the various debates? Chadlupkes 22:25, 9 August 2007 (UTC) Thanks for the encouragement Hi Jaywin. Thanks for the encouragement. I don't want to step on anyone's toes but I do want to make the pages as up-to-date and as useful as I can. So I'm relieved to hear that you approve. Thanks. I'm trying to link the campaigns.wikia.com pages to the groups.yahoo.com pages for each state. I think they complement each other nicely. I'm basically working my way through them in caucus/primary order. Do you have any information on South Carolina. They're contacting candidates today, October 12, and I have no way of knowing if they'll contact Mike or not. SC will be very important for the campaign and I certainly want Mike to be on the SC Primary Ballot! Thanks again for the encouragement. Jfmxl 04:15, 12 October 2007 (UTC) 2. Sorry, but I don't have any info on South Carolina :( According to jpeters Mike's on the ballot in SC : http://www.gravel2008.us/?q=node/2117#comment-10523 3. I noticed that you removed the official state contact info for New Hampshire. I was curious to know why...is Spencer not the state contact for New Hampshire anymore? From: "Spencer McNeil" To: "John Francis Lee" Subject: Re: Fw: I'd like to create a groups.yahoo.com group for your state Date: Tue, 9 Oct 2007 10:49:33 -0400 John: I'm not currently involved with the Gravel campaign. Try info@gravel2008.us or call HQ at 703 652 4698. S Jfmxl 01:00, 13 October 2007 (UTC) Category N I was curious to know what Category:N is all about... It's a mistake. I thought I'd seen it on other ("your"?) pages so I added it to the bottoms of "mine". I obviously neglected to remove it from them all. Please do if you have a chance. Thanks for catching it. Jfmxl 07:52, 14 October 2007 (UTC) groups.yahoo.com groups and campaign.wikia.com wikis Yes... I have gone through them all. I still have work to do with populating some of the groups' files, links, photos, and especially a database table to hold members' Congressional District and Precinct information. As far as publicizing it goes I have been in contact with Skyler McKinley, primarily, about getting Mike to do so. Ahmed Quemars in California and James Richardson in Alabama both came up with the idea of having Mike pitch for his supporters to join up with the small 'm' media on the internet and organize around groups, wikis, youtube, and what have you. I hope that something comes of that. So far there is not one group with 20 members. We need thousands to be effective. But nothing ventured is nothing gained. All I have invested is my time and I'm happy to spend that trying to rekindle the fires of democracy in my country. If The Campaign does nothing by the end of the week I will start to entertain other notions of how to make a splash, a la Gravel. I can spend a couple more days profitably chasing odds and ends though. Hey, I found you in Maine in the course of my travels! I will always remember a town on the coast called Camden, I think. I drove through maybe thirty years ago and it still had American Elms lining its Maine street! They'd been gone for decades in the Connecticut towns I grew up in and I never expected to see them again. I'm sure they're gone now... but what a site they were then. Balm for my sorry soul. Jfmxl 15:22, 16 October 2007 (UTC) I am updating the Maine page and it occurs to me that there is no one listed as 'State contact'. Ought that not to be you? As well, I have made mainer4mike an owner of the gravel2008me group. I imagine that's you :) Thanks for joining. I hope that others will follow your lead. I was told by Skyler the he and Deborah were splitting Elliot's old job as Field Director, that he had retreated to NH. I have no idea who the directors of those other states are,except for those listed on the wiki. 'Contact' seesm better than 'Director' to me, but I'm just an anarchist I guess. Why all this information is not more readily forthcoming is a mystery to me. Jfmxl 18:34, 18 October 2007 (UTC) Check out your Cities and Towns test page, /User:Jaywin/Iowa_cities. I put your list of 'A' C's and T's and added a few fakes and wrote a little script which generates the output. How about Counties? Jfmxl 02:40, 22 October 2007 (UTC) I hadn't heard from you so I went and found a list of the Cities and Towns on my own... see your page for the result. I think it way too much to put on the wiki entry page. I think it needs the separate page that I added to the path. I think you're making a mistake. Jfmxl 01:57, 23 October 2007 (UTC) Hi Jaywin. I made several Templates since Chad admonished me to do so. I think if you are modifying anything you should use or make Templates yourself. It's not hard as it turns out. Check out those below and where they are "called" on the Get_Local pages and I think you will understand the mechanism, if you don't already. It's pretty straight-forward. * http://campaigns.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Mike_Gravel_In_the_News * http://campaigns.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Mike_Gravel_Video * http://campaigns.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Mike_Gravel_Campaign_resources * http://campaigns.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Mike_Gravel_National_field_director * http://campaigns.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Mike_Gravel_See_also * http://campaigns.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Mike_Gravel_External_links Jfmxl 04:08, 7 November 2007 (UTC) Proposed 28thAmendment I have copied the contents of the proposed 28th Amendment to campaigns.wikia.com : * http://campaigns.wikia.com/wiki/Campaign_Finance/Proposed_28thAmendment * http://campaigns.wikia.com/wiki/Campaign_Finance/Proposed_28thAmendment/Discussion * http://campaigns.wikia.com/wiki/Campaign_Finance/Proposed_28thAmendment/Polemic I hope that putting it on the wiki and making it editable will stir more interest. Jfmxl 05:00, 7 November 2007 (UTC) NI4d wiki I don't know. It could (will?) become a mess really quickly. There are many potential editors : everyone, really. I don't know if wiki is up to it. I tried to do some work on Mike's campaign at The Wikipedia and quickly discovered that the place is run by cliques of vandals. Who ran me off. I think the remnant there is ... cliques of vandals. I wonder if some of the tools for managing source code might not do a better job. They're very specialized though and presume a level of familiarity that is not warranted among the general public. For now I am just reading and trying to understand the NI4d and to "improve" it. I frankly think that all that delegation of authority to representatives is completely misplaced and self-defeating. But it has to get started somehow. The boot strapping problem. Hmmmm... So I'm not giving up on the 28th Amendment. Getting the money out of representative politics is the sine qua non of regaining control in any case, NI4d or no. My current line of thinking is to create a Virtual Party, that is one whose membership can belong to any other party they wish, Republicrat, Demoblican, Green, etc, but who are united by pledging to abide, both as candidates and constituents, by the strictures of the 28th Amendment as though it were already in force, and by pledging to work for the election of other Virtual Party members and for the passage of the 28th Amendment and the NI4d. So I'm thinking in terms of a tripod : 28th Amen, NI4d, Virtual Party. Here seems as good a place as any to host that. If it gets too big it can move. In my experience that has not yet been a problem :) no include I thought that made the category a label that applied to the object, but prevented the label itself being linked to and delivered together with the object. So yeah, I should have bounded the category in , or whatever the syntax is. I'll look again at your examples. Thanks. PVP - NI4d - Campaign Finance Amendment I think the thing to do is create a virtual party, one which uses the candidates and machinery of other existing parties and independents, to take charge of our own government. The idea is to declare victory and just live in the world as it "ought to be". When enough of us have done just that it will become a "fact on the ground" as that great philanthropist Ariel Sharon used to say. He IS dead isn't he? I didn't follow his coffin in the pale afternoon. At any rate it will be great to effect change from the centers of ourselves in our millions. Please have a look : * PVP * NI4d * CFA and of course straighten things up while you're there. A communication from on high :From: Skyler McKinley :To: John Francis Lee :Subject: Can You... :Date: Sat, 8 Dec 2007 16:34:24 -0700 (Sun, 06:34 ICT) :Tell Jaywin that he's been promoted to volunteer moderator in the forums? :-- :J. Skyler S. McKinley :Youtube Coordinator :Colorado State Director :Mike Gravel for President 2008 :(720) 936-6630